Poursuivit par une entremetteuse
by ShirmaHoshi
Summary: Naruto et Neji sont poursuivit par une entremetteuse qui essai de les mettre ensemble... Neji/Naruto, Yaoi


_Auteur : Moi ! _

_Couple : Neji/Naruto_

_Disclamer : Naruto & compagnie ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, à part Kila qui m'appartient ! ^^_

_Résumé : Kila, jeune Ninja de Suna, décide de mettre Neji et Naruto ensemble _

_Note : Ceci est un One-Shot avec en couple Naruto et Neji ! Homophobe, passez votre chemin !_

~Naruto~

- Eh Neji !

Une jeune fille, d'à peu près 17 ans, courait vers ledit Neji en lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Que veux-tu, Kila, demanda le brun.

Ladite Kila s'arrêta en face du jeune homme, puis elle reprit son souffle.

- Naruto… Je ne sais pas où il est ! Tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

- Non.

Kila, jeune fille blonde aux yeux vers foncés, Ninja de Suna, petite amie de Kankuro. Elle s'amuse souvent à jouer l'entremetteuse. La blonde soupira.

- Personne ne l'a vu… Tu crois qu'il…

- Non… Il doit sûrement s'entraîner, rectifia le brun.

- Je dois aller voir Tsunade, tu peux le chercher pour moi s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle. Je me fais du souci, personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin, alors…

- Mais…

- Merci… Bye !

Puis, elle partit en courant vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Neji soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Puis, il se dirigea vers le lieu d'entraînement de l'équipe sept. Il ne le vit pas dans les horizons, alors il décida d'utiliser le Byakugan.

- BYAKUGAN !

Il chercha à gauche, à droite, puis en face. Il le trouva, allongé sur une des branches d'un arbre. Neji soupira de soulagement. Puis, il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond.

- Naruto.

Il l'appela une fois, pas de réponse.

- Naruto.

Il l'appela une deuxième fois, toujours pas réponse.

- NARUTO !

Cette fois-ci, il cria. Le blond, sous la surprise, tomba de sa branche.

- Hein ? Neji, pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

- Tout le monde te cherche et s'inquiète, lui répondit-il. Kila a même cru que tu étais parti chercher seul Sasuke.

- Je l'aurais bien fait, mais la vieille a interdit à Izumo et Kotetsu de me laisser sortir.

Neji soupira.

- Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ailles voir Kila, lui suggéra le brun.

- Pas envie.

- Mais…

- Nan, je ne veux pas. Elle voudra encore savoir si j'aime quelqu'un ou si j'ai une petite amie !

Ah oui, j'avais oublié le côté entremetteuse de Kila.

- Cela n'empêche pas qu'elle s'inquiétait !

- M'en fou ! Je vais manger un bol de ramens. Tu viens avec ?

Neji regarda le blond avec incompréhension. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller voir Kila ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle est chiante de vouloir toujours nous caser avec quelqu'un, mais…

- Bon, tu viens ou pas, s'impatienta le blond.

- Hn.

Ils partirent donc ensemble vers chez Ichiraku. Une fois arrivé là-bas, Naruto s'installa vite fait bien fait et commanda :

- Un bol de ramens au miso, chef !

- Tout de suite, Naruto.

Neji se mit, à son tour, assis.

- La même chose, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui.

- Bon, alors dit-moi pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a trouvé, alors que c'est cette petite peste de Kila qui me cherchait ?

Les deux bols de ramens furent posés sur la table.

- Bah… Elle est venue me voir pour me demander où tu étais et comme je ne savais pas et qu'elle devait aller voir maître Tsunade, elle m'a demandé de te trouver.

Ils prirent une paire de baguettes chacun.

- Hum, Hum… C'est louche tout ça, fit remarquer Naruto, avoir un air que se voulait intelligent.

Ils mangèrent une bouchée…

- J'avoue qu'avec elle il faut s'attendre à tout, approuva le brun.

Deux bouchées…

- M'ouais… Moi je dis qu'il vaut mieux partir d'ici après avoir fini de manger, suggéra le blond.

Trois bouchées…

- Oui, ça sera plus prudent, affirma Neji.

Ils finirent leurs bols à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Ok… Allons-y.

Ils se levèrent, payèrent et sortirent quand tout d'à coup…

- NARUTO… NEJI…

- Oh, oh…, dit Naruto.

- C'est Kila, fit remarquer le brun.

- En cher et en os, la blonde eut un rire sadique. Je vous ai enfin retrouvés…

Naruto déglutit tandis que Neji essayait de garder un air impassible.

- Alors comme ça on prend du bon temps alors que je ne suis pas là pour inaugurer le nouveau couple de Konoha !

- Le nouveau couple de Konoha, demandèrent Neji et Naruto en même temps.

- Oui…

Elle sortit de sa poche un appareil photo.

- Neji ?

- Oui, Naruto ?

- COURONS !

Le blond prit la main du brun et commença à courir comme un dératé. Pendant qu'ils se sauvaient, Kila, elle, faisait un sourire vainqueur. Puis, elle se mit à les suivre. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sur les têtes des statues des anciens Hokages. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol et reprirent leurs souffles.

- Ah, cette Kila, je te jure !

- Hn.

- N'empêche, t'y crois toi, elle a voulu nous caser ensemble, continua le blond.

Neji ne répondit rien.

- Hey, Neji il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, demanda Naruto, inquiet.

- Je… Ça te dérangerait tant que ça, d'être en couple avec moi ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. S'il s'attendait à une question pareille !

- Non… Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

Le brun le fixait intensément, attendant la suite.

- C'est juste qu'il faut qu'il y ait les sentiments…

Le blond s'arrêta et laissa sa phrase en suspend, baissant la tête. Neji eut un demi sourire, puis il s'approcha de Naruto, lui releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

- Et si je te disais que je t'aime… Tu dirais quoi ?

- Je te dirais que… Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Pas loin, derrière un rocher, un click retentit, vite suis d'un rire sinistre.

- J'avais dit que je les aurais !

- Rha, ce n'est pas juste, j'ai encore perdu !

- Allez, monsieur l'ermite Jiraya, vous devez me donner tous vos livres et signé, hein !

- Oui, oui, soupira l'ermite pas net.

~Naruto~

_Ha ha, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cet One-Shot ! _

_Sinon, vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît !_

_Bisous !_


End file.
